This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goals of this project are to - Improve the polarization and volume of 129Xe and to demonstrate increased image quality - Develop novel imaging and spectroscopy paradigms, which will give heretofore unobtainable information about lung function Demonstration of improved images is critical to show the utility of the polarization enhancement. Methods will include 129Xe coil development, tuning and testing with phantoms;healthy animal ventilation imaging with PR and GRASS sequences;development of pulmonary membrane spectroscopy sequences.